Jalousie maladive
by Yumi Take
Summary: "Maintenant, ça ne peut plus durer Kyôya ! Il va falloir choisir : c'est lui ou moi !" Comme quoi, l'amour a des effets étranges sur la pensée humaine.
1. Jalousie maladive

Jalousie maladive

Résumé : "Maintenant, ça ne peut plus durer Kyôya ! Il va falloir choisir : c'est lui ou moi !" Comme quoi, l'amour a des effets étranges sur la pensée humaine.

Rating : K+ pour allusion foireuse.

Paring : 6918 (Mukuro x Hibari)

Disclamer : Ben… Les personnages appartiennent à la géniale Akira Amano. Mais vu ce que j'en fais, c'est mieux qu'elle les gardes. u.u

Note inutile de l'auteur : C'est du grand n'importe nawak, mais bon… Je suis réveillée depuis 6 heures du mat' alors mon cerveau n'est plus très frais… ^^" Ah ! Et puis ça se passe dans le futur !

* * *

- Maintenant, ça ne peut plus durer Kyôya ! Il va falloir choisir : c'est _lui_ ou moi ! hurla Mukuro en pointant son amant du doigt.

_Il_ était là tout le temps. _Il_ prenait le temps si précieux que l'ex-chef du comité de discipline parvenait à sauvegarder de ses dossiers. _Il_ les fixait même quand l'illusionniste parvenait à plaquer le gardien du nuage sur son bureau pour l'aider à se changer les idées.

Et là, alors que Kyôya avait froidement repoussé le gardien de la brume sous le prétexte de multiples dossiers en retard, _il_ était parvenu à s'attirer les faveurs du japonais malgré la présence des dits dossiers à côté d'eux.

- Mukuro… C'est un oiseau, fit Hibari en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien trouver à un type pareil.


	2. Jalousie dangereuse

Jalousie dangereuse

Note inutile de l'auteur, mais elle a envie de parler : Je trouve cette partie moins réussie que la précédente, mais bon… J'avais envie de rajouter une partie qui parlerait de la jalousie de Kyôya. Après tout, lui aussi est très possessif. J'aime pas vraiment le fait qu'il envoie aussi des lettres à Chrome (je l'aime bien cette petite), mais c'est pas possible de faire un Hibari jaloux sans que ça touche aussi Chrome. u.u

* * *

Depuis quelques temps, Hibari éprouvait la furieuse envie d'embrasser Mukuro pendant une quelconque réunion où tous les Vongola seraient présents. Ou alors de lui laisser une marque de morsure suffisamment visible pour que tout le monde puisse voir que l'illusionniste était à lui, et à personne d'autre.

Et, justement, il se trouvait dans une de ces ennuyeuses réunions. Alors que Sawada posait la question rituelle qui lui permettait la plupart du temps de clore le débat, Chrome prit la parole.

- Boss, j'ai encore reçu des lettres de menaces… Je n'ai pas envie de finir à l'hôpital comme M.M.

- Rappelle-moi la teneur de ces lettres, déjà ?

- Eh bien… L'expéditeur veut que je m'éloigne de Mukuro-sama, et…

- Et ?

- Il veut que je ferme le fan club de Mukuro… conclut-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Hibari sentit le regard suspicieux de son amant peser sur lui. Quoi ? Il n'avait pas le droit d'éloigner ces filles de sa propriété ?


	3. Jalousie illusoire

Jalousie illusoire

Note inutile de l'auteur qui va finir par prendre l'habitude de parler pour rien : Cette fois, c'est Dino la victime. Si Hibari est un bourrin quand il se venge, Mukuro préfère les méthodes plus… Subtiles. XD

* * *

Romario s'inquiétait. Son boss ne dormait plus et refusait de prendre des somnifères. Et c'était comme ça depuis le dernier entrainement qu'il avait eu avec son élève. Après lequel il avait fait la connaissance de Mukuro, fraichement sorti de Vendicare.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que, depuis ce jour, chaque fois que Dino fermait les yeux ne serait-ce qu'une minute, il voyait Kyôya et le gardien de la brume s'envoyer en l'air.

Mukuro n'avait pas apprécié qu'il s'encouble et atterrisse sur Hibari quand Romario était parti chercher à boire.


	4. Jalousie menaçante

Jalousie menaçante

Note inutile de l'auteur – qui vous avait prévenus qu'elle allait y prendre goût : Je suis contre la maltraitance des animaux, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser passer cette occasion, non ?

* * *

- Le patient Ken Joshima présente de nombreuses fractures et semble persuadé que le responsable de son état va venir pour l'achever, malgré que nous lui ayons assuré qu'il était en sécurité dans notre établissement, dit l'infirmière de garde à l'intention de son interlocuteur.

- Je vois…

Mukuro songea très sérieusement à : 1, dire à son amant que Ken était un peu comme Hibird pour lui et qu'il n'avait donc aucun raison de le mordre à mort, et 2, expliquer à son animal de compagnie que lui sauter dessus en guise de bonjour était une très mauvaise idée s'il tenait à conserver son intégrité physique.


	5. Jalousie reptilienne

Jalousie reptilienne

Note inutile de l'auteure : Celui-ci est plus long et moins drôle que les autres, mais il fallait que je le mette, parce que j'aurais pas réussi à continuer sinon. Voilà ! ^^

* * *

Comme à peu près chaque après-midi, Ryohei s'était invité chez le gardien du nuage. Mais, étrangement, cette fois-ci, il ne s'était pas mis en tête de le faire boire.

- Hibari, j'ai un problème à l'extrême !

Le susnommé arracha son regard à la contemplation de sa tasse de thé et attendit la suite.

- Tu sais que j'ai une peur extrême des serpents ?

En effet, il avait cru le remarquer la fois ou, attiré par l'oiseau se reposant sur une pierre, un serpent était sorti de sa cachette pile devant le gardien du soleil. L'ex chef du comité de discipline avait mis trois jours à retrouver son acuité auditive totale. Les cris du beau frère de Sawada étaient extrêmes, eux aussi.

- Ben voilà. Depuis quelques jours, chaque fois que j'ouvre un tiroir dans ma chambre, celui-ci est rempli de serpents. Tu veux bien mener l'enquête extrêmement vite s'il te plait ?

Il n'avait pas osé ?

- Je t'aiderai si, en échange, tu ne viens pas chez moi pendant… Un mois, à compter d'aujourd'hui.

- Tout ce que voudras ! fit Ryohei en partant le plus vite possible.

Mukuro, qui avait suivi toute la conversation depuis une pièce adjacente, entra et entoura le cou de son amant de ses bras.

- Tu sais, commença Hibari en laissant l'illusionniste déposer quelques baisers le long de sa mâchoire, si tu voulais avoir un peu de temps avec moi, tu aurais pu le dire.


	6. Jalousie alimentaire

Jalousie alimentaire

Note vraiment, mais alors vraiment inutile, de l'auteur : Je me suis réveillée ce matin avec ce drabble en tête. Donc voilà. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je fantasme sur Hibari en tablier… Oui, je suis vraiment atteinte. u.u

* * *

Mukuro avait guéri de sa jalousie intempestive. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il prétendait. Mais quand il voyait SON Kyôya passer de plus en plus de temps _là-bas_, avec _eux_, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu jaloux. Un tout petit peu. Juste un tout petit peu. Bon, d'accord, il était _très_ jaloux. Et alors ? Tant qu'_ils_ n'osaient pas le narguer, tout allait bien.

Là ! Devant lui, il y en avait un ! Tueeer…

- Mukuro, cesse immédiatement de massacrer ce hamburger. Il ne t'a rien fait et on ne joue pas avec la nourriture.


	7. Jalousie froide 1

Jalousie froide (1)

Note de l'auteur - qui revient tout juste d'Ovronaz : Ce drabble m'a été inspiré par l'eau bouillonnante des bains d'Ovronaz. Si il y a un petit _(1)_ à côté du titre, c'est parce que j'ai dans l'idée d'en faire un autre avec Lussuria en victime. ^^ Je suis méchante. XD

* * *

Un jour, Lussuria fit remarquer que Hibari était exactement son genre _"à ceci près qu'il est encore vivant, mais ça peut s'arranger"_.

On le retrouva deux jours plus tard, enfermé dans sa chambre froide, marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles à propos de lotus mangeurs d'hommes et d'ananas meurtriers. Il ne fit plus aucun commentaire à propos du gardien du Nuage.


	8. Jalousie froide 2

Jalousie froide (2)

Note de l'auteur – qui s'excuse platement du temps qu'elle a mis pour poster ce nouveau drabble : J'ai du le réécrire plusieurs fois, ce qui explique la lenteur du post… J'espère qu'il vous plaira plus qu'à moi. ^^"

* * *

Quelques temps après le premier incident, Lussuria fut à nouveau retrouvé dans sa chambre froide, réfugié derrière le cadavre d'un domestique – Squalo fit d'ailleurs remarquer qu'il savait à présent où ils disparaissaient tous. Le boxeur ne tint aucun propos étrange, peut-être du au fait que sa mâchoire était brisée…

La veille, Ryohei avait annoncé avec joie à un certain Japonais – qui l'avait parfaitement entendu malgré ses boules Quiès – que le Varia semblait s'être désintéressé de lui au profit de Mukuro…


	9. Jalousie multiple

Jalousie multiple

Note de l'auteur - qui avoue avoir écrit ce chapitre il y a... très longtemps, mais s'être fait privée d'ordi et avoir oublié de poster : Je tiens à préciser que je ne faisais pas partie des fangirls. J'étais trop occupée à réviser mon inter d'allemand - où je me suis plantée, d'ailleurs...

* * *

Un jour, Tsuna fut enlevé par une bande de fangirls qui s'amusèrent à le prendre en photo avec différents vêtements féminins. Nul ne sait comment elles apprirent que le boss des Vongola se trouvait sans protection à la table d'un café, ses subordonnés ayant tout fait pour brouiller les pistes.

Ce que tous savent, en revanche, c'est que les malheurs n'arrivent jamais seuls – les fangirls auraient dit « bonheurs », mais peu importe.

En effet, le même jour, Kakipi fur retrouvé ligoté avec ses propres yoyos, Chrome rejoignit M.M. à l'hôpital, Byakuran s'étouffa avec un marshmallow, Fran fut jeté en pâture à un prince psychopathe et deux Vongola détruisirent à moitié le manoir mafieux en se battant.

Mukuro avait oublié de prévenir que son vol avait du retard et qu'il ne pourrait, par conséquent, pas rentrer de mission le jour prévu – la veille des incidents.


End file.
